Tsumetai Hi Frío Fuego
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Naruto ha logrado su sueño, pero, algo le preocupa. Algo aún le mantiene triste… ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre al kitsune? ¿Acaso no ha logrado lo que quería? Entonces, ¿Por qué le sabe a poco? [GaaNaru, SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaLee, NejiHiashi, KibaShika]Cap.8UP
1. Mi mayor sueño, ¡Hokage! ¿Qué falta?

**Título: **Tsumetai hi (Fuego frío)

**Autora: **Jaen Snape

**Resumen:** Naruto ha logrado su sueño, pero, algo le preocupa. Algo aún le mantiene triste… ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre al kitsune¿Acaso no ha logrado lo que quería? Entonces¿Por qué le sabe a poco[GaaNaru, SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaLee, NejiHiashi, KibaShika

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación hombrexhombre)

**Categorias** Angst, Drama

**Capítulo 1: **Mi mayor sueño¡Hokage¿Qué falta?

Naruto se sentía extrañamente triste. Sí, al fin había logrado lo que por tantos años había soñado y por lo que había estado luchando hasta casi la saciedad.

El ritual de aquel día iba a ser el más importante en la vida del kitsune, pero, parecía que no estaba muy contento.

- Naruto-sama –la dulce voz de Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Es la hora de vestirse. El festival debe empezar y el traspaso del poder está a punto de empezar. Debe vestirse como Hokage.

- Hai, Hinata-san… -dijo monótonamente Naruto, quien dejó por unos instantes de mirar por la ventana. Algo le faltaba a ese día y no sabía bien qué era.

Se incorporó y cogió las ropas que le entregó Hyuuga Hinata.

- Arigato, Hinata-san. Ya puedo vestirme yo solo. No hace falta que me ayudes.

- Hai, Naruto-sama.

Había estado tan ilusionado con la idea de algún día llegar a ser el Rokudaime… Ahora había llegado el momento, pero parecía que la idea no había tenido el efecto esperado sobre el activo y a veces baka Uzumaki Naruto. Algo fallaba para él, algo de suma importancia y no lograba expresarlo.

Suspiró, Hinata salió de la pequeña habitación sin darle la espalda y cerró tras ella.

Naruto se dispuso a vestirse. ¡Cuántas veces había deseado ponerse aquella ropa! Tantas veces la había visto puesta sobre la Godaime y otras tantas sobre Sandaime… Suspiró, las cosas habían sido duras en su camino… había tantas otras que recordaba como si fueran ayer mismo…

- Naruto-sama… -la dulce voz de Hinata le llegó lejana.

- Ya termino, en seguida voy –fue su escueta respuesta. Suspiró, acabó de vestirse y se colocó el sombrero de Hokage. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero-. Realmente parezco un Hokage… -intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito. Dio la espalda al espejo y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola lentamente.

- ¡Naruto-sama! –la dulce exclamación de Hinata le hizo sonreír tristemente.

- ¿Vamos, Hinata-san? –dijo suavemente.

- ¡Hai, Naruto-sama! –fue la seria respuesta de la pelinegra.

Caminaron juntos un largo trecho. Tsunade-sama les esperaba a la salida del balcón de los Hokage y sonrió satisfecha. También estaba allí Jiraiya, quien miraba orgullosamente a su alumno más adepto.

- Ero-sannin, Old-chan –las caras de los dos Sannin le miraron mal. La vena de la frente de Tsunade era bastante notoria y Jiraiya… bueno, casi se había acostumbrado a ese sobrenombre (casi).

Entre los dos sannin, abrieron las puertas que daban al balcón. Toda Konoha se había reunido en la plaza de los Hokages para dar la bienvenida al nuevo líder de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Naruto se sentía algo nervioso. Al fin… Suspiró profundamente. Hinata le apremió con un tímido gesto y el kitsune dio el primer paso. La gente estaba expectante. Creían que el Hokage se hacía de rogar.

Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru e Inuzuka Kiba estaban delante del todo, en primera fila, esperando la gran aparición de Naruto.

Se habían alegrado tanto por la noticia… La verdad era que estaban orgullosos de Naruto. Todos creían que iba a ser un gran líder para la villa.

- Naruto-sama, vamos… -dijo tímidamente Hinata.

El rubio apretó los puños, estaba tan nervioso… Caminó, tratando de pensar en otras cosas, necesitaba estar concentrado en no caerse de bruces.

Llegó hasta el borde de la balconada y los gritos de júbilo de los aldeanos le llegaron a oleadas.

Sus antiguos compañeros gritaban como locos su nombre, todos los aldeanos le miraban con respeto.

Alzó una de sus manos y todo el mundo fue gritando más.

Miró a todas partes, la gente llenaba la plaza al completo, parecía que no cabía ni un alfiler.

Pero… ¿qué buscaba realmente? Lo sabía muy bien y también sabía que encontrarlo era imposible. No estaba. Hacía ya 5 años que se había ido…

Suspiró internamente. Lo primero que haría (seguramente), sería intentar encontrarle. Hacía demasiado tiempo que se había largado… demasiado desde que se había enfrentado a él para que regresara…

- ¡LARGA VIDA AL ROKUDAIME!

- ¡QUE VIVA EL ROKUDAIME!

Eran algunos de los gritos que se alzaban en la plaza.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Después de la recepción, casi le obligaron a ir al despacho, donde le esperaba una montaña (considerable) de papeles que revisar. Reportes de misiones, reportes de investigaciones, reportes, reportes, reportes.

- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto, dattebayo?! –exclamó al ver los informes que Hinata iba dejando sobre la mesa del Hokage.

- Los informes de los ANBU, los jounin y chunnin, Naruto-sama –dijo tímidamente Hinata-. Debes revisarlos y firmarlos.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para eso¡Quiero ir al festival!

En eso, entró Tsunade.

- ¿No querías ser Hokage?, entonces, compórtate como tal y haz tu trabajo.

- Demo… demo… ¡Quiero ir al festival¡Habrá ramen y fiesta y música, dattebayo!

- ¡A callar y a trabajar! –le espetó Tsunade.

- ¡Old-chan eres perversa¡Deja que me divierta hoy¡Esto puede es-! –empezó Naruto, uno de los jarrones de la habitación voló desde el otro lado y el kitsune casi no pudo esquivarlo.

- ¡Ni hablar!

Hinata miraba la escena desde un rincón. No era muy recomendable meterse entre esos dos cuando estaban en plena discusión, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

- Tsunade-sama… -murmuró Hinata-. Naruto-sama… -Hinata se retiró, la verdad era que esos dos daban miedo juntos.

- Tsunade-nii-chan…

- No me vas a convencer con eso, Naruto. Ya te estás poniendo a trabajar.

- Tsunade-sama… -dijo poniendo ojitos de cordero.

- He dicho NO. ¿Qué parte de "no" no entiendes, Naruto?

- Demo…

- Estás acabando mi paciencia, Naruto…

Uno de los ANBU hizo acto de presencia.

- Hokage-sama –dijo hincando una rodilla ante Naruto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo el aludido, girándose hacia el ANBU.

- Problemas. Uno de los Desertores ha aparecido en la villa.

- ¿Qué¿Quién?

- Uchiha… Sasuke, Hokage-sama.

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¡Sasuke!

Sin dar tiempo a Tsunade para reaccionar, corrió a la puerta y salió de allí.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose incómodo con las ropas de Hokage, pero no tenía tiempo para quitárselas, el tiempo apremiaba y temía que si llegaba tarde, Sasuke se fuera de nuevo de Konoha.

Saltó sobre los tejados, vio a varios ANBU reunidos en un círculo en lo que parecían rodear a alguien…

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó a todo pulmón.

Los ANBU se giraron ante el grito y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver aparecer al Hokage.

Uchiha Sasuke también se giró y se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. ¿Era eso estar de nuevo bajo los efectos del Mangekyo Sharingan? Si era así¿dónde estaba su hermano?

- ¿Naruto? –murmuró el pelinegro, mirando sorprendido a Naruto, quien aterrizó no muy lejos de él, dentro del círculo creado por los ANBU.

- ¡Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Eres realmente tú?

- ¡Claro que soy yo, Sasuke-temee!

- ¿Hokage-sama? –dijo uno de los ANBU, no muy seguro.

- Déjenle. Sasuke ha regresado¿ne¿Qué problema hay con eso?

- Pero… es un desertor…

- ¡Desertor! Uchiha Sasuke merece ser bienvenido y quien diga lo contrario… -miró a los ANBU de forma fiera.

Los ANBU tragaron horrorizados.

- Usuratonkachi… Me fui porque quise, traicioné Konoha.

- ¡Sasuke-temee! No digas eso. Has regresado, eso es lo que cuenta.

- No me quedaré, Naruto. Deberías saberlo.

- Claro que te quedarás, Sasuke-temee. ¿Dónde irías sino? No habrás venido con Orochimaru¿ne?

- Le maté. Ahora pienso ir tras mi hermano. Voy a vengarme.

- ¡Demo¡No puedes hacer eso, Sasuke!

- No te interpongas en mi camino, Naruto.

- ¡No puedo permitirlo!

- ¿No¿Y qué harás?

- Lo que esté en mi mano –dijo seriamente Naruto. Esa faceta del kitsune sorprendió al pelinegro. Nunca lo había visto así… no desde la última vez que se enfrentaron.

Chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Acaso quieres enfrentarte a mí otra vez¿No fue suficiente la última vez?

- No soy como antes, Sasuke.

- Ni yo, Naruto… -la tensión podía palparse en el aire.

Naruto se quitó la ropa de Hokage, dejando ver un uniforme de jounin muy parecido a su ex sensei Kakashi.

Sasuke medio sonrió. Cuántos recuerdos… Aquello parecía uno de sus más antiguos enfrentamientos…

**Notas:** Bueeee… No me maten… Ya sé que empiezo muchas cosas y que nunca acabo nada (qué quieren, no tengo remedio U).

Espero que os guste este fic. Lo hago con todo mi cariño para vosotras/os.

Besitos mil.

Ja ne!

Jaen Snape


	2. ¡No te lo permitiré, dattebayo!

**Título: **Tsumetai Hi (Frío Fuego)

**Autora:** Jaen Snape

**Resumen:** Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado (aparentemente) a Konoha, después de haber matado dos años y medio atrás a Orochimaru. Naruto al encontrarse con él, se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo está decidido a ir a por su hermano mayor y que él no podrá hacer mucho para impedírselo… ¿Qué hará el kitsune? ¿Lucharán finalmente los dos[SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaLee, NejiHiashi, KibaShika

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación HombrexHombre)

**Categorías:** Angst, Drama

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_- ¿Acaso quieres enfrentarte a mí otra vez? ¿No tuviste suficiente la última vez?_

_- No soy como antes, Sasuke._

_- Ni yo, Naruto… -la tensión podía palparse en el aire._

_Naruto se quitó la ropa de Hokage, dejando ver un uniforme de jounin muy parecido a su ex sensei Kakashi._

_Sasuke medio sonrió. Cuántos recuerdos… Aquello parecía uno de sus más antiguos enfrentamientos._

**Capítulo 2:** ¡No te lo permitiré, dattebayo! La promesa a Sakura.

- Una vez, le prometí a Sakura que te haría regresar. Esa promesa sigue en pie. No dejaré que te vayas, Sasuke.

Las palabras de Naruto no sorprendieron al Uchiha, quien miraba a su antiguo y más deseado rival.

- Tú y tus estúpidas promesas, Usuratonkachi. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar tu maldita bocaza? –dijo Sasuke a modo de herir al kitsune, quien frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estúpidas? ¿Tú qué sabrás? Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Prometí vencer a Neji y lo hice. No veo por qué esto debería ser diferente o estúpido –respondió el rubio, mirando a Sasuke significativamente.

- Oh, pero lo es. Es una promesa que no podrás cumplir. Soy un vengador y voy a lograr restituir a mi clan, a MÍ modo.

- ¡Eso es estúpido! –corroboró Naruto-. ¡Hay muchas formas de hacer las cosas y ésa es uno de los modos más idiotas que se te han ocurrido, Sasuke!

El pelinegro sonrió de forma malvada.

- Si eso es lo que crees… ¿A mí qué más me da?

- ¡No te lo permitiré, dattebayo! –exclamó el kitsune-. ¡_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!

- ¡_Sharingan_!

Los varios clones de Naruto, aparecieron uno tras otro, mientras Sasuke miraba todo aquello a través de su doujutsu.

Los clones de Naruto comenzaron a correr hacia Sasuke, quien sin mucha dificultad esquivaba los ataques y hacía desaparecer a los múltiples Narutos.

Por su parte, Naruto había logrado llegar hasta Sasuke, aparentemente sin ser detectado, pero un golpe en todo su estómago le corroboró que no había sido así. Cayó al suelo, siendo arrastrado a algunos metros de distancia.

- Mierda… -gimió, incorporándose de nuevo.

- Esto son juegos de niños, Naruto. Y ya no somos niños, ¿me equivoco, Usuratonkachi?

- ¡Cállate, Sasuke! –le espetó el ojiazul, apretando los puños y los dientes. Eso, definitivamente no servía y las palabras de su amigo le dolieron-. ¡_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_! –esta vez sólo apareció un clon, más los clones que aún quedaban en pie. Sasuke miró la escena extrañado. Le resultaba bastante familiar…

Los clones empezaron a moverse, despistando así al Uchiha. Naruto no pretendía lastimar a Sasuke, sólo quería mantenerle a raya y que así, retirara lo que acababa de llamarle subliminalmente.

Sasuke se las veía con los otros clones, los cuales fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, cuando hubo terminado con el último, Naruto tenía casi lista la última técnica, así que se apresuró.

- ¡_Rasengan_!

Sasuke corrió lo máximo que pudo, saltando en el último instante, logrando esquivar el ataque por muy poco. Se subió a una rama alta del bosque que se abría tras ellos.

- ¡_Chidori_! –la técnica del Millar de Pájaros apareció en su mano, completamente visible. Dejó un profundo agujero en el tronco del árbol y a gran velocidad se abalanzó sobre Naruto, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de utilizar la técnica del cambiazo.

El tronco utilizado, quedó completamente destruido.

Naruto lanzó varios shuriken contra Sasuke, quien los esquivó con un kunai, desviándolos.

El Rokudaime se movió veloz y silencioso a otro lugar después de haber revelado su posición y esperó al siguiente movimiento de Sasuke, haciendo que varios clones fueran a distintos puntos del lugar.

Sasuke, por su parte, seguía abajo, con el kunai preparado.

- Usuratonkachi, esto está siendo aburrido. ¿Por qué no sales y peleas como el Hokage que eres? O, ¿acaso eres un gato miedica?

'_¿Cómo osa llamarme gato miedica?_' pensó Naruto, haciendo que uno de sus clones lanzara varios shurikens.

Sasuke esquivó los shuriken y lanzó uno de donde había provenido el ataque, el clon desapareció.

- Muy inteligente, Naruto –dijo mirando a todos lados-. ¿Jugamos? ¡_Katon: Gökakyö no Jutsu_! –una gran llamarada salió de la boca de Sasuke, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, quemando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, haciendo que Naruto saliera de su escondite.

Miró a Sasuke de forma que éste pudiera ver su enfado.

- ¡Retíralo!

- ¿Y si no lo hago? –dijo el pelinegro con sorna.

- ¡_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_! –el clon que apareció, empezó a moldear el chakra que la mano de Naruto, quien miraba a Sasuke desafiante. La bola de energía que había sido antes el Rasengan, fue creciendo aún más que la última vez. En cuanto estuvo totalmente formada, el clon desapareció-. ¡_Oodama Rasengan_! –exclamó Naruto, mientras iba hacia Sasuke.

- ¡_Chidori Nagashi_! –exclamó a su vez Sasuke, avanzando de igual forma hacia Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi apareció en aquel momento, avisado por varios de los ANBU que habían estado mirando la escena, decidiendo que aquello no podía continuar.

Les asestó un golpe a ambos, enviándoles a unos árboles cercanos.

Ambas técnicas los destruyeron.

- ¿Se puede saber qué queréis hacer? ¿Acaso os queréis matar?

Kakashi se veía sumamente serio.

Naruto se incorporó mirando a Kakashi de mal humor.

Sasuke, por su parte, aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar una última vez a Naruto y después a Kakashi y se fue de allí.

- ¡SASUKE, VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡MALDITO SEAS! –gritó Naruto, pero al intentar ir tras él, Kakashi se lo impidió.

- Naruto. Tengo entendido que tienes trabajo.

- Sí, y ese es traer de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke a Konoha.

- Naruto… -la voz de Tsunade le hizo estremecer.

El Hokage se dio la vuelta. La cara de la sannin legendaria, realmente daba miedo.

- Etto… Ja ne! –exclamó haciendo un amago de irse.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –Tsunade le atrapó antes de que lograra escabullirse.

- Eh… ¿A por…? ¡Ramen! No puedo trabajar sin comer.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? –dijo la sannin cogiendo a Naruto de la oreja. Cogió las ropas de Hokage y empezó a caminar sin soltar a Naruto.

- ¡Itai, itai, itai, itaaaaaaaaai!

- Deja de quejarte, Naruto. Te lo mereces –dijo Tsunade, mientras iban por las calles abarrotadas de Konoha.

En unos instantes (que para el kitsune se hicieron eternos), llegaron al despacho del Hokage y Tsunade soltó a Naruto.

La montaña de papeles se había triplicado.

- ¡No es justo, -ttebayo! –gimió el rubio, entre sollozos, agarrándose la enrojecida oreja.

- Lo que no es justo es que no hagas tu trabajo, baka!

Shizune miraba la escena con una gotita de sudor tras su cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo con la sannin?

Naruto se sentó tras el escritorio, haciendo pucheros.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Horas más tarde, Naruto terminaba el trabajo. Eran la una de la madrugada pasadas.

La fiesta aún se prolongaba, pero Naruto tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. El encuentro con Sasuke le había dejado aún más pensativo.

¿Por qué había ido hasta Konoha si pensaba largarse así? No entendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke?

Se cruzó de brazos. Las ropas de Hokage estaban bien dobladas en una de las sillas del despacho.

Unos golpes en la puerta le avisaron de que había alguien al otro lado.

- ¡Hai!

- Gomen, Naruto-sama –la voz de Hinata le hizo girarse.

- Ah, Hinata-san –dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

- ¿Has acabado?

- Hai. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

- Bien… Sakura-sama e Ino-sama están en las paradas de puntería. Kiba y Shikamaru están con Chouji en los puestos de carne a la brasa y Neji-niichan está con mi padre en los puestos de azar.

- Y yo el único que está encerrado… -murmuró Naruto.

- Naruto-sama… ¿No va a ir un rato? Ha acabado el trabajo…

- Gomen, Hinata… Tengo algo que hacer aún –dijo Naruto, sonriéndole suavemente. Era tan buena… pero no podía ir. Aún había una promesa que cumplir y él siempre cumplía con su palabra.

- Está bien, Naruto-sama… -dijo Hinata, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Hinata salió del despacho. Naruto se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana que daba a la ciudad.

La gente iba y venía por la ciudad. Las paraditas de feria estaban por todas partes, pero la mente de Naruto no estaba allí, precisamente. Sino pensando en cierto pelinegro que le había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

- No te irás, Sasuke. No así, no de este modo y menos por el pobre motivo que me has dicho… No te lo permitiré. Se lo prometí, le prometí a Sakura que te traería de regreso y lo pienso hacer…

**Notas:**

Ohayo!

¡Vuelvo a estar aquí! Siento haber tardado, pero el domingo el cibercafé estaba cerrado, así que, he tenido que subirlo hoy .

Gomen nasai!

Aquí está el capítulo 2 .

Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.

Ja ne!

Jaen Snape


	3. ¡En busca de los bijû! Y los Akatsuki

**Título:** Tsumetai Hi (Frío Fuego)

**Autora: **Uialwen

**Resumen:** Sasuke ha vuelto a desaparecer, Naruto despierta en un nuevo día, aún sentado en su despacho de Hokage y decide ir a por Uchiha Itachi. ¿Qué pasará en esa empresa?. ¿Tsunade le dejará partir? (SasuNaru, GaaNaru, GaaLee, HiashiNeji, KibaShika, KakaIru).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación HombrexHombre).

**Categorías:** Angst, Drama

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-__Naruto__-sama… ¿no irá un rato? Ha acabado el trabajo…_

_- __Gomen, __Hinata__… Tengo algo que hacer aún –dijo __Naruto__, sonriéndole suavemente. Era tan buena…pero no podía ir. Aún había una promesa que cumplir y él siempre cumplía con su palabra._

_- Está bien, __Naruto__-sama… -dijo __Hinata__, haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_Hinata__ salió del despacho. __Naruto__ se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana que daba a la ciudad._

_La gente iba y venía por la ciudad. Las paraditas de feria estaban por todas partes, pero la mente de __Naruto__ no estaba allí, precisamente. Sino pensando en cierto pelinegro que le había dejado con la palabra en la boca._

_- No te irás, __Sasuke__. No así, no de este modo y menos por el pobre motivo que me has dado… No te lo permitiré. Se lo prometí, le prometí a __Sakura__ que te __traeríka__ de regreso y lo pienso hacer…_

**Capítulo 3:** ¡En busca de los bijû! Y los Akatsuki

Naruto se despertó en el despacho del Hokage. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba ahí¿Qué hacía en el despacho de Tsunade? Los recuerdos volvieron a él. Ah, era que él era el Hokage ahora. Se rascó la cabeza. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso?

Suspiró. El encuentro con Sasuke había sido tan violento… Él había intentado convencerle para que se quedara, hasta se había enfrentado a él… Si Kakashi no llegaba a separarles… Los dos estarían muertos, era lo más probable.

Uchiha Sasuke se había vuelto sumamente fuerte. La verdad era que jamás pensó que pudiera haber evolucionado tanto.

Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la silla donde había las ropas de Hokage y salió del despacho.

Se fue hasta su nueva residencia, entrando en sus nuevas habitaciones. Depositó la ropa sobre la cama y entró al baño, donde encontró ropa limpia.

Se duchó y se vistió, entrando de nuevo a su cuarto, poniéndose las ropas de Hokage.

Después de un buen desayuno, regresó al despacho, donde Hinata estaba colocando un pequeño montón de papeles.

- Ohayou Gozaimasu, Naruto-sama –dijo la ojiblanca con una gran sonrisa.

- Ohayou, Hinata-san –contestó a su vez, Naruto-. ¿Más trabajo?

- Hai. No es mucho. Ya que terminó lo de ayer, hoy sólo tienes esto, de momento.

- Está bien… -murmuró Naruto, algo fastidiado.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Comenzó a revisar los documentos, hasta que uno le llamó la atención.

Hacía referencia a algo de los Akatsuki…

Lo abrió y empezó a leer.

_Han sido vistos algunos __Akatsuki__ cerca de la __Aldea Oculta de las Rocas__, no se saben aún sus intenciones, pero de todos modos se han intentado investigar más sobre estas apariciones._

_Si no nos equivocamos, van tras los __bijû__. Tememos porque es__tén pensando atacar __Iwagakure__ no Sato (La Aldea Oculta de las Rocas) y al __Tsuchikage__, para averiguar el paradero de Gobi, el __bijû__ de Cinco Colas._

_Tenemos motivos para pensar esto, ya que años atrás, __Uchiha __Itachi__ y __Hoshigaki __Kisame__ intentaron secuestrar a __Uzumaki __Naruto__ en su última aparición._

_Así pues, solicitamos al actual __Rokudaime __Hokage__, permiso para continuar indagando sobre esta información._

_Firma del ANBU:_

_Yamato_

_Firma del __Hokage_

Naruto frunció el ceño. Recordaba bien ese encuentro y cómo Sasuke apareció entonces.

¿Iban tras los bijû?. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?. ¿Qué pretendían los Akatsuki?

- Hinata-san, haz avisar a Yamato, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru y Kakashi, por favor.

- ¡Hai!

Hinata salió del despacho para ir a avisarles, mientras Naruto, releía el informe, intentando encontrar algún sentido claro sobre la información recolectada por los ANBU.

Minutos más tarde, los que habían sido llamados por el Hokage, aparecieron en el despacho.

- Bien… -Naruto cerró el informe-. Os he hecho llamar porque tengo una misión para vosotros.

Los siete esperaron pacientemente.

- Me ha llegado tu informe, Yamato. Los Akatsuki van tras los bijû. ¿Cuántos han conseguido hasta ahora?

Yamato se adelantó un poco.

- Según tenemos entendidido, ya han conseguido a Shukaku, el bijû de una cola, a Nibi, el bijû de dos colas que estaba sellado en Yugito Ni, a Sanbi, el bijû de tres colas, que estaba en estado libre y a Yonbi, el bijû de cuatro colas que también estaba sellado.

- Cuatro de nueve… -murmuró Naruto-. ¿Qué se sabe de los demás bijûs, aparte del que yo poseo?

- Nada. Aún están en paradero desconocido. Parece que los Akatsuki piensan que puede haber uno en la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.

'_Si es así, deberemos darnos prisa… Los __Akatsuki__ se mueven rápido y __Sasuke__ aún más movido por su sed de venganza…_' pensó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Naruto-san? –la voz de Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tenemos que impedirles que se hagan con los bijû –anunció finalmente Naruto-. Vamos a formar grupos de cuatro. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, vosotros formaréis un grupo, liderado por Kakashi. Yo formaré grupo con Sakura, Yamato y Sai.

"Nuestra prioridad va a ser encontrar a los Akatsuki e intentar impedirles encontrar al bijû. Yamato, necesitaré de tu ayuda y habilidades por si nos cruzamos con el bijû antes que los Akatsuki.

Yamato asintió.

- Bien, iros a preparar. Partiremos dentro de una hora y media. Os esperaré en las puertas de Konoha.

Todos asintieron y fueron a preparar todo lo que iban a necesitar.

- Sasuke, voy a encontrarte. Sé que tú también encontrarás el modo de saber las intenciones de tu hermano. Tranquilo, ésta vez te haré regresar.

Pensando en todo esto… Necesitarían la ayuda de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

- Hinata, envia mensajeros al Kazekage. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible en todo esto.

- ¡Hai!

**o-o-o-o-o**

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto, estás completamente loco!. ¿¡Cómo piensas dejar Konoha sin Hokage!?

- Tsunade-sama, tengo que hacer esto. ¿Quieres que Konoha corra aún más peligro? Si no detenemos a los miembros de Akatsuki, puede que la próxima aldea en ser atacada sea esta. Sus intenciones son atrapar a los bijû. No sé qué motivos los han llevado a esta decisión, poco me importa lo que pretendan, sólo sé que si no hago algo, Konoha estará en grave peligro.

- ¡Pero no puedes irte!

- Sí puedo, Tsunade, tú has sido la Godaime Hokage de Konoha¿ne? Pues puedes substituirme el tiempo que estoy fuera. Confío plenamente en ti. Fuiste una gran Hokage, puedes llevar la ciudad sin mí por un corto período de tiempo.

- ¡Ésta no es la cuestión!. ¡Me estás cambiando de tema!

- Eso no es así. Y si sigues así, va a ser una orden. No querrás desobedecer al Hokage¿verdad? Eso sería traicionar Konoha…

Tsunade le miró desafiante.

- Eso pensaba –dijo Naruto. Cogió sus cosas y se quitó la ropa de Hokage-. Confío en ti, Tsunade-sama.

- Eres un maldito manipulador¿lo sabías?

- No es para tanto –dijo Naruto y salió corriendo del despacho mientras oía que otro precioso jarrón se estampaba contra la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras él.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de Konoha, los siete le estaban esperando ya.

- Bien, partiremos juntos, pero antes de llegar a la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas nos separaremos, así la búsqueda será más extensa.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a ir de árbol en árbol.

- Naruto, he oído que Uchiha Sasuke estuvo en Konoha ayer –la voz de Sai hizo que el kitsune casi perdiera el equilibrio.

¿Por qué sería que nada podía mantenerse en secreto?

Sakura e Ino miraron a Naruto sorprendidas.

- ¿Es verdad eso, Naruto? –la voz de Sakura hizo que el kitsune parase.

- Sasuke estuvo, sí. Pero se largó de nuevo y no pude detenerle –miró a Kakashi significativamente.

- Pero¿cómo?. ¿Por qué o para qué vino?

- No lo sé. No pude preguntárselo. Esta misión es importante. Debemos estar concentrados. Será peligroso. Ya nos enfrentamos una vez a los Akatsuki. Ésta vez estarán más preparados.

- Mendokusai… -murmuró Shikamaru, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de Ino.

- He mandado mensajeros a Sabaku no Gaara, el Godaime Kazekage, supongo que no tardarán en dar con nosotros.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto? –dijo Kakashi, a su lado para que sólo él pudiera escucharle.

- Sé que Sasuke irá a por su hermano y conseguirá la información que yo poseo. Estoy seguro de que no va solo, así que, espero encontrarle y traerle de vuelta a Konoha.

Kakashi asintió. Comprendía a Naruto. Él había perdido a su grupo en su juventud. Aún recordaba a Uchiha Obito.

Continuaron su camino. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, sintieron la presencia de varios ninja y se pararon.

No tardaron en aparecer Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y Matsuri.

Matsuri se quedó callada. Todo aquello no le daba muy buena espina, así que se mantuvo callada.

- Gaara –dijo Naruto.

- Naruto –fue la respuesta del Kazekage-. Así que, Hokage. Ahora estamos a la par.

- Sí. Eso parece, Kazekage.

Temari y Kankuro sonrieron.

- ¿Os han informado de lo que significa esta misión?

- Sí –contestó Temari-. No podemos permitir que pase lo mismo que ocurrió a nuestra Aldea. Todo esto es demasiado complicado. No sé para qué quieren los bijûs, pero si una cosa sé, es que para nada bueno.

- Con Orochimaru muerto, tenemos menos problemas, pero no por ello debemos bajar la guardia. La Organización Akatsuki puede ser aún más peligrosa que Orochimaru y tenemos que andarnos con cuidado.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso –contestó Gaara. Él había probado cuan peligrosa era aquella organización, muriendo una vez. Pero esta vez estaba más preparado y ya no tenía por qué temer, el bijû que una vez albergó ya no estaba en su interior.

- Bien. Nuestra prioridad es averiguar el paradero exacto de la Organización Akatsuki en los alrededores de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas ya que no creo que quieran llamar la atención en esa aldea hasta que estén seguros de que su Tsuchikage sabe del paradero de algún bijû.

"En cuanto lleguemos cerca de la aldea, nos separaremos, debemos tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Es posible que hayan instalado trampas alrededor de donde ellos se esconden. Estad atentos.

**Notas:**

Ohayo!

Bueno… Aquí estoy otra vez XD. ¿Rápido? Nah, qué va XD.

Ojalá más gente de la que lee el fic se animara a comentar… Espero que os esté gustando el fic U (no es que me queje ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me gusta saber lo que la gente opina sobre lo que escribo).

¿Críticas? Que sean constructivas¿por favor?

¿Técnicas Ocultas de Tortura? Por favor, que no hagan mucho daño.

Y ahí apareció Sabaku no Gaara Ese lindo personaje que hace suspirar a más de una XD.

Espero y sigan leyendo.

Ja ne!

Uialwen


	4. ¡Gobi vs Kyuubi! ¡Soy el más fuerte!

**Título:** Tsumetai Hi (Frío Fuego)

**Autora: **Uialwen

**Resumen:** Naruto junto a Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Chouji, Ino y Kakashi han ido tras la Organización Akatsuki y por el camino y después de que el 6º Hokage avisara a los aliados en la Villa Oculta de la Arena: Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, se encontraron con ellos cerca de su villa. ¿Lograrán dar con ellos?. ¿Encontrará Naruto a Sasuke?. [GaaNaru, SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaLee, HiashiNeji, KibaShika.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación HombrexHombre).

**Categorías:** Angst, Drama

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_- Con Orochimaru muerto tenemos menos problemas, pero no por ello debemos bajar la guardia. La Organización Akatsuki puede ser aún más peligrosa que Orochimaru y tenemos que andarnos con cuidado._

_- Estoy de acuerdo con eso –contestó Gaara. Él había probado cuan peligrosa era aquella organización, muriendo una vez. Pero esta vez estaba más preparado y ya no tenía por qué temer. El bijû que una vez albergó ya no estaba en su interior._

_- Bien. Nuestra prioridad es averiguar el paradero exacto de la Organización Akatsuki en los alrededores de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas, ya que no creo que quieran llamar la atención en esa aldea hasta que estén seguros de que su Tsuchikage sabe del paradero de algún bijû._

"_En cuanto lleguemos cerca de la aldea, nos separaremos, debemos tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Es posible que hayan instalado trampas alrededor de donde ellos se esconden. Estad atentos._

**Capítulo 4:** ¡Gobi vs Kyuubi! ¡Soy el más fuerte!

Naruto y los demás partieron al fin. Sakura estaba preocupada. Todo aquello no le daba muy buena espina, pero eran órdenes del Hokage y ella debía cumplir con su deber, además, al ser una kunoichi médico, haría bien en estar allí por las posibles heridas que podría causar el enfrentamiento.

El Hokage y el Kazekage iban los primeros. Naruto se veía serio. Pocas veces adoptaba esa apariencia y eso extrañaba a Gaara, quien normalmente le había visto en su faceta de niño pequeño y revoltoso.

- Naruto, ¿se puede decir lo que te preocupa? –la voz de Gaara sacó al kitsune de sus pensamientos.

- No es nada, Gaara, sólo que me da mala espina lo que puedan estar tramando los Akatsuki. ¿Qué querrán de los bijû? Son casi imposibles de dominar…

- Seguramente sea algo sobre la dominación de las aldeas o algo así. Pero no creo que sea eso lo que realmente te preocupa, ¿cierto?

Naruto podía notar el gran cambio producido en Gaara. Ahora se preocupaba de los demás, algo que cuando el Shukaku estaba en su interior no pasaba.

- No es nada, tranquilo –dijo sonriéndole.

- Como sea… Si quieres hablar, ya sabes que estoy aquí.

- Arigato, Kazekage.

Ino se acercó a Sakura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena cara.

- Estoy bien… Sólo me preocupa que Sasuke haya vuelto a desaparecer así…

- Él estará bien. Después de todo, fue el mejor en Konoha. Sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

- Hai… -murmuró Sakura. No estaba muy convencida de eso… No sabía cuanto había cambiado desde que dejó Konoha. Tampoco si lo que le había ocurrido durante esos 5 años de ausencia habían hecho bien sobre él o mal… Se sentía tan impotente… A pesar de haberse decidido a no depender de nadie más, aún sentía que tenían que sacarle las castañas del fuego y eso la ponía de los nervios.

Shikamaru seguía murmurando maldiciones para sí mismo, mientras Chouji sacaba una bolsa de patatas fritas de su mochila e iba comiendo por el camino.

Kakashi se veía extrañamente serio. Recordaba su pasado con demasiada claridad y cómo Obito había perdido la vida. Además, había dejado a Iruka en Konoha y se sentía extrañamente preocupado por él.

Yamato y Sai iban juntos, parecía que los dos iban charlando acerca de cómo encontrar las trampas y el escondrijo de la organización.

Temari y Kankuro iban tras Naruto y Gaara, atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

En un momento dado, Naruto y Gaara se pararon en seco. Estaban ya muy cerca de la aldea. Los demás les imitaron.

- Bien. Aquí nos separaremos en tres grupos. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Matsuri irán por el norte; Kakashi, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru irán por el este y Sai, Yamato, Sakura y yo iremos por el sur y el oeste.

"Si alguien encuentra algo, que avise a los demás. Seguro que encontraréis la forma de no llamar demasiado la atención de los Akatsuki.

Todos asintieron y emprendieron la búsqueda.

El grupo de Kakashi se fue hacia el este, el de Gaara hacia el norte y el de Naruto se dirigieron hacia el sur.

Naruto estaba impaciente. Todo aquello era una locura, pero por el bien de Konoha y de todos sus aldeanos, era preciso que encontraran a la Organización pronto.

Yamato sentía que aquello iba a ser peligroso, tenía el presentimiento de que todo aquello iba a desencadenar un enfrentamiento muy grande y que él tendría que dominar a Kyuubi.

Sai estaba serio. Las cosas se estaban complicando y él tenía que proteger muchas cosas en Konoha. Después de que Naruto influenciara en él para unirse al equipo 7 hacía ya varios años, muchas cosas habían cambiado para él. Había descubierto la verdadera amistad y había descubierto muchos sentimientos que jamás pensó lograr a conocer.

Sakura, por su parte, se sentía como un bicho raro en aquella misión. ¿Qué podría aportar ella en todo aquello? Y a todo eso se le unía el hecho de haber sabido más sobre Sasuke, aunque no todo lo que ella desearía saber.

- Estad atentos. Los Akatsuki podrían estar en cualquier parte. Debemos prevenir cualquier trampa si no queremos quedar atrapados y ser descubiertos antes de tiempo.

Todos asintieron, poniendo todo su empeño en averiguar dónde estaba la organización.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Kakashi seguía su camino, intentando averiguar más sobre aquel extraño bosque. La verdad era, que la Villa Oculta de las Rocas les era casi desconocida. Casi nunca se adentraban por ahí y las pocas veces que habían estado, habían sido misiones de menor rango. Ahora, debían actuar en secreto. La seguridad de la aldea era primordial y no querían que ésta se viera involucrada en una lucha.

Kakashi había invocado a Pakkun para que les ayude en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, los demás también miran de encontrar algo con lo que guiarse.

Chouji y Shikamaru se veían muy serios.

A Shikamaru, todo aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Preferiría estar en Konoha, recibiendo misiones menores, a estar ahí, arriesgando el pellejo por algo que ni le iba ni le venía. Todo aquello lo clasificaba como Mendokusai (problemático), ya que eso le complicaba su vida.

Ino, por su parte, estaba intentando descubrir alguna pista sobre el paradero de la organización.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Matsuri estaban recorriendo la parte norte. Gaara había invocado el Daisan no Me para así poder ver más allá de donde ellos se encontraban.

Kankuro y Temari estaban concentrados en revelar el paradero de los Akatsuki y Matsuri estaba extremadamente preocupada por aquella misión y sobretodo por Gaara, quien ya había sido atacado por aquella horrible organización y no confiaba en que todo aquello fuera a salir bien.

Algo en el bosque provocó que Naruto parara en seco. Los miembros de su equipo hicieron lo mismo después de escuchar un horrible sonido no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Sakura, Sai y Yamato sacaron sus kunai, mientras el kitsune cerraba los ojos para orientarse hacia el sonido que escuchaban.

Les hizo una señal a los demás para que le esperaran y se adelantó un par de árboles más adelante.

Escondido, observó el claro que se presentaba ante él. Había algo extraño ahí y podía sentir un chakra familiar y a la vez distinto al que él poseía.

- _**Gobi**_, el bijû de cinco colas… -murmuró. Podía sentir a Kyuubi intranquilo y eso le ponía nervioso a sí mismo.

Regresó junto a los demás.

- Creo que hemos encontrado al bijû de cinco colas –anunció.

Sakura se puso nerviosa.

Yamato y Sai miraron con seriedad a Naruto.

Yamato confirmó sus sospechas.

El bijû notó la presencia de Kyuubi y también se puso nervioso. Con sus cinco colas, provocó que la parte del bosque que le separaba de los cuatro ninjas, se viera forzada a derrumbarse, dejándoles al descubierto.

El primer impulso de Gobi, fue atacar a los demás ninjas y Naruto se enfureció. No tenía derecho alguno a atacarles.

Con un movimiento, puso a los demás a salvo, especialmente a Sakura, quien parecía estar en shock.

- ¡Gobi, es a mí a quien buscas!

- ¿Tú?. ¿Y quién eres tú?

- El que no va a permitir que lastimes a estas personas –dijo Naruto con seriedad-. Soy el Hokage de Konoha y no eres nada comparado a mí.

- ¿Osas retarme a mí? ¡Humano insignificante, soy el Demonio Gobi, no me hagas reír!

Naruto empezaba a enfadarse de veras ante eso. Ese maldito demonio se estaba burlando de él.

Yamato sabía que aquello no podía traer nada bueno. Naruto, últimamente, se encendía con muy poco y más después del encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke.

- Naruto, cálmate… Kyuubi podría descontrolarse –le advirtió, pero Naruto no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Su enfado iba en aumento a cada palabra que el bijû de cinco colas iba soltando.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a transformarse en el bijû que albergaba en su interior y a sacar el chakra de éste.

Cada vez estaba más enfadado y ya había sacado cuatro de las nueve colas, lo máximo que había logrado sacar la última vez. Pero cuanto más se encendía, más poder sacaba y una quinta cola había sido sacada.

- ¡Naruto, cálmate! –los gritos de Yamato no eran escuchados por el kitsune, quien más parecía al Kyuubi que a sí mismo.

- Tú… estúpido Gobi. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme a mí? Soy Kyuubi, el demonio de nueve colas y tú no eres nada para mí… -la profunda y horrible voz del demonio salió de lo más profundo de Naruto y Yamato y Sai se estremecieron, apartándose junto a Sakura de ahí. Ahora no podían intervenir. Naruto no podía distinguir a los amigos y los enemigos…

Gobi no se amilanó. Había sido vencido una vez y esta vez no sería lo mismo.

- Kyuubi… Cuánto tiempo. Te ves… diferente. ¿No?

- ¿Diferente? No creas, porque sigo siendo el más fuerte…

Gobi se rió malvadamente.

De un coletazo intentó dar a Naruto, pero éste saltó, evitando el golpe.

Se precipitó sobre el bijû, golpeándole con fuerza, haciendo que éste retrocediera varios metros, destruyendo a su paso muchos de los árboles del bosque.

Sai suspiró. Se suponía que no debían de llamar la atención.

- Yamato, ¿no puedes hacer nada? A este paso, la Organización Akatsuki va a saber que estamos aquí.

- En estos momentos y en estas circunstancias sería imposible intervenir. Naruto no es Naruto… El Kyuubi le tiene dominado.

Sakura pareció volver en sí.

- ¡NARUTO, NO LO HAGAS! –Sai y Yamato volvieron su atención a la pelea y observaron cómo Naruto trataba de golpear al bijû con uno de sus ataques más potentes.

- ¡Mierda, Tsunade-sama le dijo que no lo usara! –Yamato se vio obligado a intervenir. Naruto podría resultar gravemente herido tras aquella técnica.

Rápidamente se acercó a Naruto y le obligó a separarse de Gobi, inmovilizándole, hizo con las manos un sello para poder así dominar al Kyuubi y se lo aplicó en el estómago, haciendo que el bijû volviera a ser encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto, quien regresó a la "realidad".

Gobi, por su parte, se había largado, abatido por una nueva derrota aplastante.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –Sakura le golpeó la cabeza.

- No me extrañaría que nos hubieran descubierto después de esto.

- Gomen… No era yo –murmuró Naruto…

En aquel momento, apareció Pakkun.

- ¿Pakkun? –la voz de Naruto sonó extrañada.

- Hemos encontrado a los Akatsuki, me envía Kakashi.

- ¡Guíanos, Pakkun! –la voz de Sakura sonaba seria y decidida.

Partieron de ahí, guiados por el más fiel perro de Kakashi. Por el camino, se encontraron al grupo de Gaara y juntos fueron tras el perro rastreador.

Les encontraron no muy lejos de ahí, escondidos tras unos árboles. Al llegar, Naruto pudo comprobar cuántos había y confirmó las sospechas de que Kisame e Itachi también se encontraban ahí.

Pudo permitirse el lujo de observar a su alrededor, intentando averiguar si Sasuke estaba ahí también.

Se acercó a Gaara.

- Debo pedirte un favor. Averigua si sólo estamos nosotros en estos alrededores, debo saber si hay alguien más.

- ¿Quién es el que buscas?

- Uchiha Sasuke. Es probable que también haya venido y seguramente a por su hermano Uchiha Itachi.

- ¿Sasuke? –la voz de Gaara sonó seria. Asintió e invocó el Daisan no Me, enviándolo a buscar por los alrededores.

**Notas:**

Ohayo!

Gomen por hacerles esperar tanto, pero he estado de viaje y no he podido actualizar -.-U.

Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, pero ahí voy otra vez.

Ojalá que os guste el capítulo (no me ha quedado muy bien pero bueno… XD).

Ja ne!

Uialwen


	5. ¡Herido de gravedad! ¿Hokage en peligro?

**Título: **Tsumetai Hi (Frío Fuego)

**Autora:** Uialwen

**Resumen:** Después del encuentro entre Gobi (el bijû de cinco colas) y Naruto; quien sacó cinco de las nueve colas de Kyuubi, Pakkun, el perro ninja de Kakashi les avisó de que se había encontrado la ubicación de la Organización. ¿Aparecerá Sasuke?. ¿Lograrán algo contra los Akatsuki[GaaNaru, SasuNaru, GaaLee, KakaIru, KibaShika, HiashiNeji.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relaciones HombrexHombre).

**Categorías:** Angst, Drama

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_- ¿Quién es el que buscas?__- Uchiha Sasuke. Es probable que también haya venido y seguramente a por su hermano Uchiha __Itachi__- ¿Sasuke? –la voz de Gaara sonó seria. Asintió e invocó el __Daisan__ no Me, enviándolo a buscar por los alrededores._

**Capítulo 5: **¡Herido de gravedad!. ¿Hokage en peligro?

Sabaku no Gaara miraba por los alrededores de aquel bosque, intentando ver a la persona que Naruto buscaba.

Los Akatsuki estaban en un círculo. En su centro se alzaba la imponente figura de Pein, el líder de la Organización, quien parecía estar explicándoles algún plan.

Todos se encontraban muy quietos, intentando no ser descubiertos. Necesitaban un plan y pronto.

Kakashi estaba seguro de que no tardarían en descubrir que habían podido esquivar las trampas. Su presentimiento era muy fuerte y creía firmemente que Uchiha Itachi no era tan idiota como se podría imaginar a primera vista.

Después de todo, no había sido tan distinto a su padre en sus mejores tiempos y los Uchiha eran muy inteligentes y unos grandes contrincantes.

Ahora, estaba más o menos a la par que él. Había logrado hacer avanzar su Sharingan hasta el Mangekyou Sharingan, a pesar de que no eran exactamente iguales.

Se llevó una mano al ojo tapado. Aquello le recordaba tanto a su querido Obito… Esperaba que él estuviera en paz y que pudiera descansar al fin si realmente estaba muerto como todos creían.

Algo hizo que se pusiera en guardia.

Naruto se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, observando por todas partes, sin perder de vista a los miembros de Akatsuki.

- Está –confirmó Gaara.

- ¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó simplemente el kitsune.

- Está acercándose a gran velocidad, si no tiene más cuidado le van a descubrir y hará que nos descubran también a nosotros –dijo Gaara, señalando hacia la derecha del claro.

'_Mierda… ¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke!_' pensó el Hokage, moviéndose veloz y silenciosamente, los demás no hicieron mención de seguirle, Naruto les había hecho un pequeño gesto para que no lo hicieran.

Sakura tenía las manos apretadas, entrelazadas entre sí. Se sentía tan preocupada por Sasuke…

Naruto, por su parte, iba de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad y en silencio, intentando dar con el moreno.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, casi choca con él.

- Sasuke –dijo seriamente.

- ¿Tú?. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- Eso ahora es lo de menos –dijo señalando no muy lejos de ellos dos, a unos 3 metros-. Si no llego a dar contigo, ahora mismo serías puré de Uchiha –dijo con reproche el kitsune.

- ¿Piensas que no lo vi? –preguntó el pelinegro, consternado-. No soy idiota, Usuratonkachi.

- Deja de llamarme así. Soy Hokage¡tu, Hokage! Me debes respeto –le espetó-. No he olvidado lo que ocurrió en Konoha hace un par de días.

- Ya veo… -dijo el otro, cruzándose de brazos-. No tengo tiempo para estas nimiedades.

- ¿Buscas a tu hermano? No está, llevamos horas observándoles.

- ¿Te burlas de mí? Le puedo sentir. Puedo sentir a alguien de mi clan.

- ¿En serio?. ¿Has pensado en que Kakashi también posee el sharingan y que es posible que lo que sientas sea la presencia de él y no la de tu hermano?

Tenía que intentar persuadirle, convencerle de que Uchiha Itachi no se encontraba allí, al menos eso le daría tiempo para poder intentar que regresara definitivamente.

- Intentas engañarme, Naruto. Te conozco, no sabes mentir. No por nada éramos los mejores amigos.

_Éramos los mejores amigos_. Esas simples palabras le dolieron más que cualquier shuriken que pudiera haberle herido.

- ¿Éramos? Entonces¿ya no lo somos? –no lo había podido evitar, las palabras y el tono eran muy claros. Se sentía herido… Un zorro herido.

Sasuke miró extrañado al kitsune. ¿Por qué había herido a Naruto así?

De todos modos, el daño había sido causado ya, no iba a volverse atrás.

- ¿Creías que todo era de color de rosa, Usuratonkachi? Las cosas no van así. Las amistades se forjan y también desaparecen. Esa es la única verdad. Una amistad no es para siempre y no puedes confiar en nadie más que no seas tú mismo.

- No… En eso te equivocas, Sasuke. Gaara cambió eso y Hinata cambió también. ¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas¿Qué demonios te ha hecho Orochimaru en estos dos años y medio en los que has estado con él? El Sasuke que tengo en frente mío, no es el verdadero. El verdadero se preocupaba por sus amigos, les ayudaba y reía con ellos. No les abandonaba por algo que podría haber logrado a base de entrenamiento, sin necesidad de dominar algo que realmente no le valió la pena.

- ¿Eso crees? No eres el único especial, Naruto. Las cosas se han hecho así por algún motivo y el mío es vengar a mi clan. Soy un Vengador. No lo olvides y por muy Hokage que seas, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros. Fuimos amigos, ahora, somos enemigos. Estamos en bandos muy distintos.

En esos momentos, sintió que algo pasaba. De seguro que les habían descubierto.

- Mierda… -gimió Naruto. Sasuke le miró algo extrañado.

- ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?

- ¡Nos han descubierto! –gimió de nuevo, consternado. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a volver atrás sobre sus pasos. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. No quería un enfrentamiento cara a cara con los Akatsuki, al menos no sin un plan. Aquello se estaba descontrolando.

Sasuke siguió a Naruto, a pesar de sus palabras, no podía evitar que su preocupación hiciera mella en él.

Al llegar, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Temari, Chouji, Kankuro, Matsuri y Gaara estaban intentando evitar los ataques de los de la Organización.

Kakashi se estaba enfrentando a Uchiha Itachi, con el Sharingan destapado, Sai y Yamato estaban enfrentándose a Hoshigaki Hisame, Ino y Sakura estaban enfrentándose a Zetsu, Gaara había sido atacado por Pein y se habían enfrascado en una fiera batalla y Temari, Kankuro y Matsuri se estaban enfrentando a Tobi.

'_Mierda…_' pensó Naruto. La multiplicación de cuerpo apareció a su alrededor, atacando también, derribando a algunos y otros siendo repelidos.

Naruto apareció poco después, atacando a Pein, después que este lanzara lejos a Gaara.

Sasuke, por su parte, había encontrado a la persona que ocupaba en aquellos momentos su cabeza. Su hermano… Sin pensarlo más de lo debido, atacó, Kakashi se vio obligado a apartarse al ver venir el ataque de fuego del Uchiha menor, sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado y herido.

Sus presentimientos no habían sido en vano…

- ¿Tú de nuevo? –dijo el Uchiha mayor, esquivando con suma facilidad el ataque lanzado por su propio hermano.

- ¿Ocurre algo, hermano? –dijo el otro, plantándose ante él, con desafío.

- No eres rival para mí, hermanito. La forma en que mataste a Orochimaru fue muy cobarde. Él no podía ser rival para ti en su estado. Me das lástima.

Sasuke apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarle de aquel modo? No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

- ¿Tú qué sabes?. ¿Tú qué diablos sabes de mí?. ¡No sabes nada!. ¡No te haces ni a la idea de cómo soy!. ¡No tienes derecho a opinar sobre mí!. ¡Tú te fuiste después de matar a nuestra familia!. ¡ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO!

- ¿Y qué eres tú, sino otro asesino? –dijo Itachi con frialdad.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto, por su parte estaba enfrascado en una dura batalla contra Pein, con quien no resultaba nada fácil luchar, puesto que era uno de los ninjas más fuertes a los que se había tenido que enfrentar hasta ese momento…

El kitsune se veía realmente apurado por la situación, ya que al parecer no era rival para su contrincante, a pesar de que lograba esquivar cada ataque de éste.

Pein, por su parte, no parecía muy entusiasmado con la lucha, sabía quién era su contrincante y eso le hacía aburrir el combate. Él prefería no luchar, eso era trabajo de los demás. Pensaba que era demasiado superior como para rebajarse a todo aquello.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por completo. Apenas había visto el rápido movimiento de su adversario… Los demás pararon el combate que estaban manteniendo.

Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro, evidentemente espantada.

- ¡NARUTO, NO!

El ataque le dio directamente al kitsune, provocando que volara unos metros más allá, con sangre en la boca y una herida profunda en el estómago.

Los Akatsuki aprovecharon para largarse.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que su hermano también huyera, aunque estaba más preocupado por su amigo que por el maldito combate por su venganza.

Sakura corrió a auxiliar al Hokage y los demás también fueron a ver cómo estaba.

Naruto mantenía las manos sobre la herida, con la mandíbula y los dientes bien apretados, intentando mitigar el dolor.

- Mierda… -gimió el rubio de ojos azules, doblado por el dolor.

- ¡Naruto…! –la pelirosa llegó en seguida e hizo que Naruto apartara las manos.

La herida no presentaba muy buen aspecto y a pesar de sus conocimientos de técnicas médicas, no podría hacer mucho, eso requería de la atención de Tsunade-sama.

- Debemos volver, ahora –dijo la pelirosa-. La herida es profunda y yo apenas tengo conocimientos de técnicas ninja médicas como para tratarla apropiadamente.

- Pero se tendrá que hacer algo –la voz de Sasuke hizo que todos se giraran hacia él-. ¡Si sigue sangrando así morirá! –dijo seriamente.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

Entre Sai y Sasuke levantaron a Naruto.

- Volvamos a Konoha –fue lo único que dijo Yamato. Con esas palabras, todos comenzaron el camino de vuelta.

Sakura iba junto a Sasuke y Sai, intentando parar al menos la hemorragia hasta que llegaran a la Villa.


	6. ¡Vuelta a Konoha, Mendukosai!

**Título: **Tsumetai Hi (Frío Fuego)

**Autora:** Uialwen

**Resumen:** ¿Quién dijo que la vuelta a casa era fácil¿Quién podría soportar a un kitsune herido¿Y a un Sasuke completamente desesperado y con la paciencia al borde de sus límites¿Sakura preocupada por Naruto¡Mendukosai!

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relaciones HombrexHombre).

**Categorías:** Angst, Drama

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Entre __Sai__ y Sasuke levantaron a Naruto._

_- Volvamos a Konoha –fue lo único que dijo __Yamato__. Con esas palabras, todos comenzaron el camino de vuelta._

_Sakura iba junto a Sasuke y __Sai__, intentando parar al menos la hemorragia hasta que llegaran a la Villa._

**Capítulo 6: **¡Vuelta a Konoha, Mendukosai!

La kunoichi médico intentaba mantener la frialdad, a pesar de que su preocupación por el estado del kitsune iba en aumento. La hemorragia apenas había sido controlada, pero aún así, seguía sangrando y al parecer, el Kyuubi no estaba colaborando precisamente.

Naruto se quejaba cada dos por tres, provocando la irritación del Uchiha, quien estaba realmente en su límite. Podía tener paciencia, pero aquel dobe lograba sacarle de sus casillas sin proponérselo apenas.

Shikamaru iba junto a Temari, no se atrevía a exteriorizar lo que le parecía la situación. Con un par de chichones tenía suficiente como para saber guardarse aquella palabra que sacaba de quicio a la kunoichi de Suna.

Kakashi se veía realmente serio y preocupado. Aquella misión había sido mala idea desde buen principio, aunque, por supuesto, no iría a ser él quien contradijera al Hokage. Después de todo, estaba bajo su protección y sus órdenes. No quería ni imaginar la que iba a montar Tsunade-sama.

Gaara, Kankurou y Matsuri iban en la retaguardia, por si los Akatsuki se decidían a atacarles, a pesar de que sabían que no lo iban a hacer, se habían largado.

El Kazekage se veía serio. Lo ocurrido cerca de la villa oculta de las Rocas le había dejado consternado. Sabía de sobra que los Akatsuki eran fuertes, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil… Pero debía tener en cuenta que estaban en desventaja. Casi ninguno conocía aquellos terrenos y parecía que los de la Organización no era la primera vez que estaban por ahí y habían aprovechado esa desventaja por parte de los shinobis del grupo y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas.

Ino iba cerca de Sakura, Sasuke y Sai y Yamato iba en cabeza, guiándoles por los lugares en los cuales les sería más fácil moverse con el Hokage herido.

- Aguanta, Naruto-kun… -le susurraba la pelirosa, cosa que irritaba sobremanera al Uchiha menor.

- ¡Itai…! –se volvió a quejar el rubio.

- ¡Ya vale, dobe…¡Me sacas de quicio con tus quejidos! –gruñó el moreno, sujetando mejor a Naruto, de forma que le fuera más cómoda de llevarle.

Sai rodó los ojos. Naruto era imposible cuando algo realmente le molestaba o le dolía. Lo sabía por las veces que habían hecho misiones juntos y había aprendido a mantener la fría calma, algo que al parecer, el Uchiha no había logrado de momento.

- Pero… -intentó quejarse el kitsune.

- ¡Ya, cállate, usuratonkachi¿Qué no puedes estar callado al menos durante diez minutos seguidos? En serio, no sé por qué diablos estoy aquí, aguantándote… -la respuesta del moreno no mejoró el humor del jinchuuriki, quien se puso de morros, retorciéndose de nuevo de dolor.

Sakura suspiró. Esos dos jamás cambiarían, por muchos años que pasaran o por muchos años que llevaran sin verse.

Kakashi se acercó al grupo.

- Creo que sería mejor que alguien le llevara a la espalda. Creo que así es una postura incómoda para todos.

Sakura miró a Kakashi.

- De esa forma no podría mantener el control adecuado de la herida.

- Pero así vamos más lentos y es imprescindible darse prisa –argumentó el peliplateado.

- Lo sé, pero también es preciso mantener un control de la herida. Kyuubi no parece querer colaborar en su curación y solo Kami sabe por qué se ha decidido ahora a no colaborar con su contenedor.

- El Zorro de Nueve Colas es imprevisible, Sakura-chan –murmuró Naruto-. A veces ni me hace caso a mí mismo que soy el que lo lleva en su interior. No le culpo por eso, supongo que está agotado después de la pelea que he tenido antes de encontrarnos con Akatsuki.

Todos miraron interrogantes a Sai, Yamato, Sakura y Naruto.

- Gobi –dijo simplemente Yamato.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

- ¿El demonio? –preguntó serio.

- H… Hai… -gimió Naruto.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

- ¡Dobe! –la voz de Sasuke hizo que todos le miraran-. Mira que enfrentar al Kyuubi con otro demonio… Sólo podías ser tú, Usuratonkachi.

Sakura le miró reprobadoramente y le espetó un golpe seco en la cabeza.

- ¡Baka! No hables así del Hokage.

Sasuke la miró altivamente, no iba a amedrentarse. Podía ser la copia exacta de Tsunade-sama, pero a él eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tres horas más tarde, Yamato les indicó que bajaran para tomar un descanso. Eran cuatro días de viaje, sin tener en cuenta que llevaban con ellos a un herido y que posiblemente se alargara dos días más el viaje.

Ino y Temari prepararon un improvisado lecho en el suelo con sus sacos de dormir y Sasuke y Sai colocaron a Naruto en él.

Sakura se apresuró a revisar al Hokage, destapando la herida. No presentaba para nada mejor aspecto. Necesitaba la atención de Tsunade-sama y pronto o esa herida podía infectarse y sería mucho peor de lo que ya era.

No estaba muy segura del jutsu que había utilizado el líder de Akatsuki y realmente eso la preocupaba.

- Saldré de esta, Sakura-chan –dijo con voz tranquila el kitsune.

- Dobe… Siempre metiéndote en líos.

- ¡Sasuke-temeee, deja de atormentarme! –se quejó el rubio-. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- La tendría si a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido acabar herido, usuratonkachi.

- ¡Ya está bien! –Sakura daba realmente miedo. Realmente era una segunda Tsunade.

- Mendukosai… -la voz de Nara les llegó no muy lejos, seguido del golpe que recibió de su koi.

- Deja de quejarte por todo. Ya hay suficiente con uno que lo haga, no nos hace falta que otro empiece también –la voz de Temari les llegó a todos claramente.

Kakashi se encontraba apoyado cerca de donde estaba Naruto, con Icha Icha Paradise entre sus manos y una gota cayéndole por la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Yamato suspiró. Ese grupo era realmente todo un panorama…

Sai, por su parte, observaba todo en silencio, con un bloc de notas en la mano izquierda y apuntando los comportamientos de cada uno.

Ino estaba sentada en una roca. Gaara a pocos metros de Naruto junto a Kankurou y Matsuri ayudando a Sakura con las curas y el cambio de vendaje del Hokage.

- Voy a inspeccionar la zona –anunció Yamato.

Temari le dio un codazo a Shikamaru.

- Mendokusai –murmuró, lo que le valió otro tortazo por parte de la kunoichi de Suna-. Ouch… ¡Ya voy! Voy contigo, Yamato.

El aludido asintió.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Una oleada de dolor sacudió a un Naruto medio adormilado, llevándose la mano instintivamente a la herida, la cual habían logrado hacer parar de sangrar al menos, pero se había vuelto a abrir.

Sakura se espabiló y se acercó rápidamente al kitsune, quitando las manos de la herida, comprobando que los improvisados vendajes se teñían nuevamente de sangre.

- Tenemos que llegar pronto a Konoha –aclaró.

- Bien –la voz de Kakashi hizo que todos se pusieran en pie-. El descanso ha acabado –anunció.

Sai y Sasuke volvieron a coger a Naruto. Matsuri y Temari recogieron los sacos y se los volvieron a colocar en sus respectivas mochilas.

Volvieron a partir, en las mismas condiciones que cuando habían emprendido la marcha por primera vez.

No hacía más que una hora que se habían puesto en marcha cuando Yamato se paró sobre una rama, haciendo una señal de alto.

Sasuke también había notado aquella extraña presencia de chakra.

Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Yamato, Shikamaru y Temari sacaron sus kunai, rodeando a Sasuke, Sai y Naruto y Gaara se puso entre ellos, dispuesto a utilizar su arena para proteger al kitsune.

No tardaron en descubrir quien era.

Ante ellos, el equipo de Maito Gai se presentó.

- Ohayo! –la alegre voz de Rock Lee les hizo relajarse.

- Tsunade-sama nos envió –dijo Ten-Ten. Se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el estado del Hokage-. ¡Hokage-sama! –gimió horrorizada.

- Estoy bien, Ten-Ten –aseguró el kitsune.

- Tsk… -Neji, se acercó a Naruto-. ¡Byakugan! –el jutsu apareció reflejado en su rostro y examinó la herida-. Realmente no tiene muy buen aspecto.

- Ya lo sé /Inner¡Groaaaaaar¡NO SOY UNA INÚTIL! –dijo Sakura-. Regresábamos lo más deprisa que podíamos a Konoha. Tsunade-sensei tiene que ver a Naruto-kun.

Los tres recién llegados asintieron.


	7. El poder de un Uchiha, dattebayo

**Título:** Tsumetai Hi (Frío Fuego)  
**Autora:** Sasukefever  
**Resumen:** Encontrándose con el equipo de Gai, el equipo número 9, emprenden de vuelta el camino a Konoha. ¿¡Gaara sonriendo!?. ¿Qué está pasando en el equipo de la misión?  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relaciones HombrexHombre).  
**Categorías:** Angst, Drama**En el capítulo anterior:**

_- __Tsk__… __-__Neji__, se acercó a Naruto-. ¡__Byakugan__! –el __jutsu__ apareció reflejado en su rostro y examinó la herida-. Realmente no tiene muy buen aspecto._

_- Ya lo sé /__Inner__¡__Groaaaaaar!. __¡NO SOY UNA INÚTIL! –dijo Sakura-. Regresábamos lo más deprisa que podíamos a Konoha. __Tsunade-sensei__ tiene que ver a Naruto-__kun__Los tres recién llegados asintieron._

**Capítulo 7: **El poder de un Uchiha, dattebayo.

Hacía seis horas que habían vuelto a emprender la marca. Sasuke y Sai se veían cansados, pero no parecía que fueran a ceder ninguno de los dos. Sakura les miraba con preocupación. No podía gastar tanto chakra reponiéndolos a ellos también. Tenía que intentar mantener un control sobre la herida de Naruto. Si al menos hubiera otro ninja médico en aquel extraño equipo…

- Deberíamos hacer un alto –dijo Yamato-. Sasuke y Sai están agotados –y era verdad, pero el orgullo de ambos se sintió herido.

- Nos las podemos arreglar para llegar –dijeron ambos al unísono, mandándose miradas asesinas.

- Yamato tiene razón –dijo Kakashi-. Estáis agotados de cargar a Naruto. Tomaremos un descanso ahora –sin más palabras, todos bajaron al suelo. Cerca había un pequeño riachuelo.

Chouji, Ino y Matsuri fueron a por agua, mientras que Sakura y Temari atendían a Naruto.

Gaara estaba de brazos cruzados, observando a su hermana y a Sakura tratando al kitsune. Kakashi y Gai fueron a saber donde. Seguramente a inspeccionar, mientras que Lee, Neji y Ten-ten fueron a por leña. No tardaron en seguirles los demás y Gaara y Naruto se quedaron solos.

El Kazekage se acercó a donde el dobe yacía, y se sentó a su lado.

- No debiste meterte en esa pelea –le dijo calmadamente, con aquella profunda y raspante voz y Naruto no pudo menos que reír un poco, aquejándose cuando la herida le tiró.

- ¿Querías que te dejara morir de nuevo? –dijo el rubio.

- No iba a morir esta vez –le recriminó el pelirrojo.

- ¿No? Si no podías con él, señor Kazekage –dijo con algo de retintín en la voz el kitsune.

- Porque tú no me diste opción –contestó de vuelta el de la Arena-. Hubiera podido con él.

- Sí, igual que pudiste con Deidara –le reprochó.

- No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada.

- ¿No? Bien. Como quieras. Pero tú sólo te buscaste lo que pasó.

Gaara miró peligrosamente a Naruto, quien no se amedrentó en absoluto.

Naruto suspiró. Estaba pagando su propio malhumor con quien menos se lo merecía.

- Lo siento, Gaara-sama. Realmente no quería decir lo que dije. Estoy pagando mi malhumor como un maldito egoísta y con la persona que menos se lo merece… -se disculpó.

- ¿Realmente piensas lo que has dicho? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

- ¡No¡Por supuesto que no¡Fuimos iguales¡Fui el primero en ir a recuperar tu cuerpo, Gaara!

No sabía por qué le había dicho eso. Aunque Gaara no lo aparentara e intentara colocarse su siempre fría máscara, se le notaba que le había dolido.

- Gaara yo… Lo siento, no lo quería decir, en serio… Es sólo que… Me siento frustrado por todo esto. No es justo que no pueda seguir como todos los demás. ¡Soy el Hokage! Y sin embargo… Dependo demasiado de Kyuubi y al parecer, él no quiere hacer nada por mí… -suspiró, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del kitsune.

- Te creo, Naruto. Al principio, cuando ya no tenía a Shukaku en mi interior, me sentía como tú ahora. Sentía como si me faltara algo. Dependía completamente de él. Me sentí perdido, pero Temari y Kankuro, e incluso Matsuri estuvieron ahí cuando les necesité. Tienes mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, Naruto. Hay gente que no tiene esa suerte. Y gente como yo que ha vivido sola durante muchos años, apartado por el miedo que le tenía la gente. Tú tuviste la suerte de tener a Iruka-sensei y después a Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi… todos. Siempre te he envidiado por eso.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó tímidamente el rubio.

- ¿Ahora? Ahora tengo a toda Sunakagure y a mis hermanos. Tengo buenos amigos en Konohakagure y también tengo buenas amistades con algunas aldeas de los alrededores que gobierno. Ahora estoy realmente feliz y comprendo lo que llevo tatuado en la frente. Ahora, comprendo lo que es el amor, aunque… No todos los significados e esa palabra.

Naruto sonrió. Sabía a lo que se refería. Se refería a estar enamorado, a tener a alguien a quien realmente amar y proteger, alguien especial.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Gaara –el pelirrojo le medio sonrió y eso dejó en shock al kitusne. ¿Gaara… sonriendo¡Eso era una locura! Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces, pero la sonrisa ya no estaba. ¿Habría sido un espejismo¿Tendría fiebre a causa de la herida? Se llevó una mano a la frente y comprobó que no era así.

Entonces… ¿Qué había sido lo que había visto¿Sería realmente una sonrisa? Se puso de morros. Odiaba pensar. Era demasiado trabajo.

Gaara se sentía divertido ante las caras que ponía Naruto. La verdad, le había divertido hacerle sufrir así. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a reír a carcajadas. La única que le había visto sonreír y fue por pura casualidad, fue Temari, una vez y a ella casi le da un ataque de histeria y por poco y le mata con su abanico, pensando que era un intruso.

Mala idea recordar eso… pero no podía evitarlo.

Se levantó del sitio en el que estaba y se acercó a uno de los árboles, donde divisó un par de manzanas. Concentró su chakra para hacer salir arena y bajó las manzanas.

Volvió junto al jinchuriiki y le entregó una, no sin antes haberla restregado bien contra sus impecables ropas.

- Qué hambre… -murmuró, Naruto, dándole un buen mordisco a la fruta.

Los otros estaban tardando mucho…

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? –se quejó Naruto con la boca llena.

- No lo sé, pero están tardando mucho –dijo Gaara con voz tétrica. Al kitsune le recorrió un escalofrío.

- ¿Deberíamos…?

- No –le cortó el pelirrojo-. No estás como para dar saltos, Naruto. Les esperaremos aquí, no creo que estén mucho tiempo en regresar.

- Pero… No es normal… Suelen ser rápidos y… Esto me da mala espina, Gaara.

- No te preocupes, Naruto –le dijo el Kazekage, posando una de sus manos en la mano de Naruto que reposaba sobre su herida.

El ojiazul dio un respingo al sentir el contacto del otro, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Eso se sentía bien… Con Gaara se sentía protegido, de alguna manera. Sonrió suavemente y siguió comiendo la manzana hasta que Gaara se movió bruscamente e hizo que la arena les rodease completamente. La famosa Coraza de Arena apareció entre ellos, quedando completamente cerrados, de forma casi hermética.

Pudieron escuchar una conversación y no eran precisamente "amigos".

- ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido aquel maldito zorro de nueve colas… -Naruto casi se atraganta. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí Kabuto?

- Deja a Naruto en paz, Yakushi –le advirtió otra voz, la de… ¡¿Sasuke¿¡Qué demonios hacía Sasuke con el traidor de Kabuto!?

Gaara notó la tensión del rubio y apretó la mano de éste con la suya, aún concentrado en la coraza.

- ¿Por qué le proteges tanto? No es propio de la persona que albergas en tu interior aún.

- A ti no te importa lo que haga, Yakushi y no me recuerdes que Orochimaru sigue en mi interior. Es algo que prefiero olvidar. Si no te importa.

- Está bien, pero ya te dije que podía transferirle en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Para que le ayudes a coger otro cuerpo en un par de meses? Tú te crees que soy idiota. Jamás.

- Eso sería imposible. Sólo él tiene la capacidad de hacer eso y tendría que ser por sí mismo.

- Ah, claro. ¿Y cómo lo traspasarías tú al tuyo, Kabuto? Te lo he dicho, no.

- Como sea. Debo irme, los demás no tardarán en venir y no es recomendable que me vean aquí –se escuchó la voz de Kabuto. Después de eso, le oyeron alejarse.

Gaara quitó la protección. Habían estado protegidos gracias a las sombras.

El primero en hablar fue Naruto y no estaba de muy buen humor que se dijese y su chakra había aumentado de potencia. Gaara seguía con su mano aferrando la de Naruto, tratando de clamarle, algo que en esos mismos momentos, parecía imposible.

Un humo rojo empezó a salir de la herida del kitsune, cerrándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque no podían fiarse, eso era por necesidad de movimiento.

A una velocidad espeluznante, que hizo que Gaara fuera a parar un par de metros lejos, Naruto estuvo detrás de Sasuke, agarrándole firmemente por el cuello.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke? –demandó, refiriéndose a lo que acababa de oír. No le había hecho falta ver nada-. ¿Qué te traes con ese maldito traidor¡CONTESTA!

Sasuke le miraba impasible.

- ¿Qué traidor, Naruto? –dijo con un deje de arrogancia.

El chakra rojo empezó a rodear el cuerpo del ojiazul.

- No juegues conmigo, Sasuke… -el moreno cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, entrando en la mente del kitsune. Recorriendo los pasadizos hasta encontrar a Naruto, frente a la gran puerta cerrada de Kyuubi, quien tenía prácticamente fuera de los barrotes la cabeza y una cola y media fuera.

- ¿Así que tú eres Kyuubi? –el Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? –inquirió el biju. Sasuke despertó el sharingan-. ¿¡Un Uchiha¿No serás…?

- No. Mi nombre es Uchiha, Sasuke –dijo alzando una mano, acercándola al rostro del biju, provocando que este retrocediera dentro del sello.

Abrió los ojos, a tiempo para agarrar a Naruto, que cayó desplomado, como si no pudieran aguantarle las piernas, la herida, volvía a sangrar.


	8. ¡Entre la vida y la muertettebayo!

**Título: **Tsumetai Hi (Frío Fuego)

**Autora:** Uialwen

**Resumen:** Shikamaru piensa una estrategia para llegar lo antes posible a Konoha, más después del empeoramiento de Naruto y sólo saben el motivo Gaara, Sasuke y el propio Naruto que ahora se encuentra inconsciente. Pero, cierto pelirrojo se adelanta al genio de Konohakagure.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relaciones HombrexHombre).

**Categorías:** Angst, Drama

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_- No juegues conmigo, Sasuke… -el moreno cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, entrando en la mente del kitsune. Recorriendo los pasadizos hasta encontrar a Naruto, frente a la gran puerta cerrada de Kyuubi, quien tenía prácticamente fuera de los barrotes la cabeza y una cola y media fuera._

_- ¿Así que tú eres Kyuubi? –el Uchiha enarcó una ceja._

_- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? –inquirió el biju. Sasuke despertó el sharingan-. ¿¡Un Uchiha!? ¿No serás…?_

_- No. Mi nombre es Uchiha, Sasuke –dijo alzando una mano, acercándola al rostro del biju, provocando que este retrocediera dentro del sello._

_Abrió los ojos, a tiempo para agarrar a Naruto, que cayó desplomado, como si no pudieran aguantarle las piernas, la herida, volvía a sangrar_.

**Capítulo 8: **¡Entre la vida y la muerte-ttebayo!

Gaara prácticamente le arrebató al dobe de los brazos del moreno, recostándole delicadamente en el sitio donde había estado reposando antes. Su cara aparentemente impasible denotaba una punzante vena en la sien que no paraba de palpitar a toda velocidad, mientras una de sus manos presionaba la recién abierta herida, intentando parar la hemorragia.

Sasuke se había sentido ofendido con ese arrebato por parte del Kazekage y tampoco pudo evitar sentirse celoso. ¿Con qué derecho le arrebataba a SU dobe? ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo de la Arena?

- ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí como un adorno, Uchiha? –la connotación peligrosa en la voz del shinobi de la arena le sacó de sus pensamientos y le miró con desafío-. ¿No crees que serías más útil si fueras en busca de Haruno? Ella es la medico-nin. Ella sabe qué hacer en estos casos más que tú o que yo.

No podía negar que ese tipo tenía razón, pero odiaba que fuera precisamente él quien le diera órdenes. Se lo aceptaba al dobe, pero a ese… Gruñó como respuesta y desapareció.

- Maldita sea, Naruto… No puedes descontrolarte así… Baka… Siempre haces lo mismo, ¿verdad? Las emociones pueden con tu control y es entonces cuando sale Kyuubi.

Gaara se mordió el labio inferior. Buscó en su porta kunai y sacó una de las vendas que traía de repuesto y la apretó con las manos en la herida sangrante del kitsune.

- Ni se te ocurra morir, Naruto-teme. Aún tengo que darte una reprimenda por esto, así que, más te vale aguantar hasta llegar a Konoha, si no quieres que venga a buscarte personalmente donde sea que vayas a ir…

En ese momento, aparecieron Temari, Ten-ten y Matsuri.

- Pero qué… ¡Naruto! –exclamaron las tres, corriendo al lado del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? –gruñó la rubia, agarrando una de sus vendas, desenredándola. Cogió una de las cantimploras y mojó las vendas, apartando bruscamente a su hermano, limpiando la herida, para después hacer presión-. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Uchiha ha ido a por ella –dijo Gaara, apartando la mirada. No quería que nadie viera lo que sentía, eso le hacía sentir vulnerable y eso no le gustaba. Le ponía nervioso…

- Joder… -gimió Temari, intentando mantener la calma, algo que en ella era difícil de conseguir.

Pronto llegaron los demás y una de las primeras fue Sakura, seguida por un "amargado" Sasuke.

- ¡NARUTO-KUN! –gimió la pelirosa, corriendo hasta donde estaban Temari, Ten-ten y Matsuri. /Inner: ¡GROAAAAAR! QUIÉN HA SIDO EL ESTÚPIDO QUE HA PROVOCADO ASÍ A NARUTO/. Apartó a las tres y colocó sus manos sobre la herida, emitiendo un extraño chakra verde, intentando parar la hemorragia, lo suficiente como para poder volver a ponerse en marcha y rápido.

Shikamaru, por su parte se puso en un rincón, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza gacha. Sopesaba los pros y los contras, intentando averiguar la mejor forma para poder salir de esa situación y regresar lo más rápido posible a la Aldea.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura se apartó. Había utilizado demasiado chakra y todo indicaba que en la herida había veneno.

Gaara observaba todo con aprehensión. Sin esperar a nadie, descargó su calabaza y se la lanzó a Temari. Se acercó a donde estaba Naruto y le cargó a su espalda.

- Me adelanto. Seré más rápido si voy solo y no os preocupéis, si nos atacan le defenderé –dijo al ver que Sakura iba a protestar. Sin decir una palabra más, se largó de ahí.

Empezaban a ponerle nervioso y estar ahí parados no hacía ningún bien a Naruto. El kitsune necesitaba atención y con urgencia y no estaban ni medianamente cerca de Suna como para llevarle así. Lo más cerca que les quedaba ahora era Konoha. Estaba acostumbrado a no dormir de los años que no pudo a causa de Shukaku, así que calculaba que en un día y medio, dos a lo sumo, podría estar en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

**oOoOoOo**

Los demás se habían quedado helados ante el comportamiento tan impropio del Kazekage. Tanto Kankuro como Temari se encogieron de hombros.

Sasuke seguía mirando por dónde se había ido Gaara. Un pequeño tic instalado en una de sus cejas, los brazos cruzados y su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol (la típica pose ¡Soy el mejor y que alguien se atreva a contradecirlo!).

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido. Se sentía agotada. Había utilizado mucho chakra para poder cerrar mínimamente la herida y no tenía fuerzas como para poder seguir el ritmo del Kazekage.

Temari y Kankuro miraban el lugar donde había desaparecido su hermano con preocupación. Sabían del extraño cariño que había cogido el pelirrojo por el kitsune, pero no tenían ni idea de que llegara a esos extremos.

- Le ama, aunque aún no lo sabe –Temari miró a su hermano después de esas palabras, era extraño oírle decir aquello. Asintió. Ella también había notado ese detalle, aunque sabía que su hermano menor no se daba cuenta realmente de lo que sentía por el rubio, al menos no de momento.

Ino estaba discutiendo algo con Chouji, quien parecía no escucharla demasiado, enfrascado en una nueva bolsa de patatas fritas.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, Yamato y Sai estaban intentando salir de su estupor por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Matsuri se había separado un poco del grupo. Se sentía turbada. Desde que el Kazekage había sido su sensei, no podía dejar de pensar en él de una forma más allá que shinobi y maestro. Realmente le gustaba Gaara, pero parecía que el de la Arena no sentía lo mismo por ella y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se sentía derrotada.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sabaku no Gaara iba a toda la velocidad que le era posible, debido a la carga que significaba un Naruto inconsciente en su espalda. No era como llevar su calabaza, aunque eso era más que evidente.

- No te preocupes, Naruto. Saldrás de esta. Tú me salvaste la vida una vez, ahora espero ser yo quien te devuelva ese favor –dijo inconscientemente, aunque sabía que el kitsune no le oiría decir esas palabras.

Sintió un chakra extraño y se escondió entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol.

No tardó en ver a un par de ANBU merodeando por los alrededores. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso habían detectado la lucha contra los Akatsuki? Si era así, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que era otra cosa la que buscaban? Frunció el ceño.

- Aquí parece desaparecer el rastro –dijo uno de los miembros del cuerpo de élite de las Rocas.

- Sí, eso parece –dijo el otro-. ¿Dónde se dirigiría a tanta velocidad? –cuestionó el último que había hablado.

- No lo sé, pero no me da buena espina. Es como si estuviera herido, o algo así –dijo el otro.

Gaara frunció el ceño. ¿Estarían hablando de Naruto?

- Esto no me da buena espina –dijo de nuevo el primero.

A los dos ANBU, se les unió una kunoichi también perteneciente al cuerpo de Élite.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados. Podrían descubrirnos.

- Aquí se acaba el rastro. ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó el primero.

- No muy lejos de aquí. En un claro, parecen perturbados y vosotros dos no deberíais pararos en medio de este maldito bosque.

- En serio, cuando quieres eres insoportable, Konan –dijo el segundo.

- Gracias por tus halagos, Tobi, pero guarda tus mordacidades de Uchiha –le espetó la mujer.

- Queréis callar. Si reveláis así de fácil quienes somos. A saber si nos están observando, idiotas.

- Te crees muy listo, ¿no Zetsu? –dijo la mujer, con una medio sonrisa-. No creo que eso le gustara a Pein…

Tobi enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué nos importa ese fracasado? –dijo con chulería-. No es nada más que un cobarde. No sé por qué le aguantáis.

- Te recuerdo que es nuestro líder –le dijo Konan.

Tobi bufó.

- Porque tú lo digas –dijo vehemente.

- Como sea. Tenemos que movernos –dijo Zetsu-. Estar mucho tiempo en un sitio podría significar descubrir nuestra posición.

Los otros dos asintieron. Tobi y Zetsu se fueron hacia un lado y Konan hacia otro.

Gaara dejó a Naruto sentado sobre la rama y él se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué los Akatsuki actúan así ahora? –se preguntó el Kazekage.

Suspiró. Naruto gimió levemente, llamando la atención del pelirrojo, que le miró preocupado. Se incorporó y volvió a cargar al Hokage. Tenía que darse prisa, pero tendría que tener más cuidado.

Con los Akatsuki tras ellos, sería un poco más complicado llegar hasta la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban en guardia. Un par de ANBU les estaban observando frente a ellos, pero podían notar que no eran de fiar.

- ¿Quiénes sois? –dijo la voz de Kakashi desde detrás de la máscara, con el kunai preparado y en guardia.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Sois de Konoha. ¿Qué hacen unos jounin como vosotros tan cerca de Iwakagure?

- Nosotros hemos preguntado primero. Es descortés contestar con otra pregunta –dijo una vehemente Temari, con la mano en su abanico.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, eso era realmente un problema.

Ambos ANBU se miraron entre sí, mirando después al grupo.

- Somos Miembros de Élite de Iwakagure –dijeron a la vez.

- A nosotros no nos engañáis –espetó Yamato. Él era ANBU y por supuesto conocía a cada miembro de Élite de las distintas Aldeas-. Nunca os he visto antes.

Pudieron notar la tensión de los otros dos shinobis, eso hizo que se pusieran más alerta si cabía.

Sakura apretó con fuerza su kunai, preparada para cualquier cosa.

- Bueno… -dijo uno de los enemigos-. ¿Dónde está el Jinchūriki? –dijo de forma altanera el que estaba más a la derecha.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos.

- Akatsuki –murmuró el moreno.

- ¡Bingo! –los dos Akatsuki se echaron a reír-. Ahora, ¿dónde está Uzumaki?

- A vosotros os lo vamos a decir –dijo Sakura con enfado en la voz-. Nunca le tocaréis –Sasuke miró de reojo a la pelirosa. De veras había cambiado. No era la que conoció cuando empezaron a entrenar para ser shinobis.

- Oh, claro que lo haréis. Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas y créeme, mocosa, de una forma u otra, lo haréis, aunque no os gustará a las malas –dijo el primero de los de Akatsuki.

Algo les golpeó. Una especie de ráfaga de chakra, haciéndoles caer al suelo inconscientes.

**Notas:** Ohayo!

Weno… Ya estoy aquí otra vez . Sip, de nuevo.

¡Wiii! ¡Por fin actualizo! (Ya sé, ya sé… Hace como… pera… una semana (a falta de 2 días XD), que no actualizo.

Lo siento, mi muso se toma pequeños momentos de vacaciones ¬¬. Ya no sé que voy a hacer con él.

Ero-chan: ¡Aww! ¬¬U No te basta con no hacer lemon en este fic?

Uialwen: ¬¬ ¿Cómo quieres que haya lemon en este fic si ni siquiera hay una pareja realmente establecida, dobe.

Ero-chan: Yo tenía entendido que Iruka y Kakashi estaban completamente juntos ¬¬.

Uialwen: ¿¡Cómo quieres que haga un lemon de esos dos, si Kakashi está por ahí de misión, usuratonkachi!?

Ero-chan: Para algo existe una cosa llamada FLASHBACK Uialwen-teme.

Uialwen: ¬¬ Gomen! Vosotros ni caso. Prometo que habrá lemon, al menos déjenme explicar tooodo lo que está pasando ToT Este dobe es un muermo! Quiero otro muso.

Ero-chan: Sí, ya. El que te da las verdaderas ideas soy yo. No podrías vivir sin mí mwajaja.

Uialwen: ¿Apostamos?

Ero-chan: Etto… Mejor no. Tengo igual o peor suerte que Tsunade-sama w.w.

Uialwen: Pues bien. Gomen de nuevo ¬¬.

¡Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!

Nos vemos en el capítulo 9.

Ja ne!

Uialwen


	9. ¡Carrera por la vida del Hokage!

**Título:** Tsumetai Hi (Frío Fuego)

**Autora:** Sasukefever

**Resumen:** ¿El equipo de la misión atrapados¿Estarán Gaara y Naruto en peligro¿Qué está tramando la Organización Akatsuki¿Esto se está complicando¿Se enterarán en la Villa Oculta de Konohakagure de la precaria situación de sus jounin?

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relaciones HombrexHombre).

**Categorías:** Angst, Drama

**En el capítulo anterior:**_-_

_ Akatsuki –murmuró el moreno._

_- ¡Bingo! –los de Akatsuki se echaron a reír-. Ahora¿dónde está Uzumaki?_

_- A vosotros os lo vamos a decir –dijo Sakura con enfado en la voz-. Nunca le tocaréis –Sasuke miró de reojo a la pelirosa. De veras había cambiado. No era la que cuando empezaron a entrenar para ser shinobis._

_- Oh, claro que lo haréis. Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas y créeme, mocosa, de una forma u otra, lo haréis, aunque no os gustará a las malas –dijo el primero de los de Akatsuki._

_Algo les golpeó. Una especie de ráfaga de chakra, haciéndoles caer al suelo inconscientes._

**Capítulo**** 9:** ¡Carrera por la vida del Hokage, dattebayo!

Gaara iba en una carrera contrarreloj. La vida del Hokage estaba en sus manos y el estado del kitsune no era el mejor (que se pudiera decir).

La herida se había abierto varias veces ya y él apenas había podido parar unos segundos para cerrar la hemorragia y poder seguir con su camino.

A buenas horas se tomaba vacaciones Kyuubi y odiaba al demonio por eso. Si moría Naruto, también moría él, aunque ahora mismo parecía que era el menor de los problemas del zorro de nueve colas.

- Aguanta, Naruto, ya no estaremos mucho en llegar.

Había pasado un día. No había visto de nuevo a los de Akatsuki y eso le tenía nervioso. Quizá le estarían esperando en algún lugar, habiendo colocado trampas por el camino, era por eso que era mucho más cauteloso que antes.

No entendía el comportamiento de la Organización, aunque… ¿Quién les entendía realmente? No lo sabía y prefería no saberlo, siendo sinceros.

Sintió a Naruto quejarse y paró sobre una rama lo suficientemente gruesa como para poder aguantarles a ambos.

Dejó al kitsune sobre ésta y le miró con cautela.

- T-tengo sed… -fue el murmullo del rubio, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Gaara cogió su cantimplora, la abrió y la acercó a los labios del Hokage, pero éste no tenía ni fuerzas para beber.

- Naruto… Estás demasiado débil… -murmuró el pelirrojo.

El Kazekage se llevó la cantimplora a sus labios y con el agua aún en su boca, se acercó a los labios del kitsune, inclinando la cabeza del rubio levemente.

Juntó sus labios con los del otro, pasándole el agua desde su propia boca, haciendo así que el ojiazul pudiese tragar el agua. Con un poco de agua en su mano, la pasó por los resecos labios del otro.

Naruto se había sonrojado ante esa acción y Gaara le sonrió cómplice. La verdad es que le había hecho vergüenza tener que hacerlo de aquel modo, pero no había encontrado una idea mejor, no que le importase… pero no sabía qué haría ahora Naruto.

- Gracias… -fue el murmullo del rubio-. Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí…

- Baka. Los demás eran unos lentos y tenían que parar cada dos por tres a descansar y de ese modo no hubieras llegado con vida a Konoha. Estamos a menos de medio día de la Aldea. Si no tenemos contratiempos, llegaremos ahí cuando empiece a amanecer.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír levemente.

- Realmente mereces ser el Kazekage. En cambio yo… Mi primera misión como Hokage y mira como he acabado… Soy un inútil.

- Nunca repitas algo así ante mí, Naruto. Tú vales mucho más que cualquiera que haya sido Hokage antes que tú. No todos los Hokages se atreverían a dejar su aldea para protegerla en otro país, aún cuando ese no sea su deber –le reprendió Gaara-. Ahora, tendríamos que reprender la marcha. No es bueno quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar –"Sobretodo, con Akatsuki pisándonos los talones" acabó en su mente.

- Hai… -murmuró Naruto, dejándose cargar de nuevo. Ya no le dolía tanto, pero sabía que el peligro no había pasado para él. La herida era profunda y podía sentir el veneno trabajando en su interior. Kyuubi ni siquiera se había preocupado de anular el veneno.

**oOoOoOoOo**

En otro lugar, en algo parecido a un bunque…

Los gritos llegaban claramente desde la habitación contigua. Los shinobi estaban bastante alterados.

Temari era la que más seria parecía. No había abierto la boca en lo que llevaban ahí atrapados.

Otro grito más llegó de la otra habitación, provocando un estremecimiento local.

Llevaban ahí por lo menos dos días. No les habían dado de comer y les habían torturado por lo menos durante 3 horas a cada uno. Por supuesto, ni uno había abierto la boca, al menos no para confesar lo que los Akatsuki querían saber, tan sólo para gritar de dolor.

Sí, ni siquiera la fría indiferencia de Uchiha Sasuke se había podido imponer a esa clase de tortura.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraron el cuerpo inconsciente de Haruno Sakura, tirándola en el frío suelo.

Uno de los guardias la agarró con brusquedad y la ató junto a los demás.

- Parece que vamos a tener diversión para rato… Pero os aseguro que llegaréis a hablar –dijo uno de los miembros de Akatsuki con placer en su voz.

- Jamás –masculló Temari en apenas un murmullo.

- ¿Quieres apostar, _querida_? –replicó el de Akatsuki.

- Me encantaría, pero dudo que si gano vayas a cumplir tu sucia palabra –la kunoichi sonrió malévolamente.

Su interlocutor rompió en carcajadas.

- Y parecías idiota –fue su respuesta.

- Las apariencias engañan.

- ¿Tú crees? –rió de nuevo.

El Akatsuiki salió de la "celda" en la que estaban los shinobi. Parecía que por aquel día habían "terminado" pero no dudaban que habría más, si no lograban escapar de ahí y pronto.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Por su parte… En Konohakagure, Tsunade estaba en el despacho del Hokage, despotricando contra Naruto.

Shizune ya no sabía qué hacer… La Sannin nunca iba a cambiar, por mucho que había intentado hacer por su parte para desagriar el mal carácter de la kunoichi médico.

Las botellitas de sake que había encima de la mesa del despacho parecían no tener fin. Era una mala costumbre que aún y así, no había conseguido quitarle a la mujer. Suspiró, entre eso y lo adicta que Tsunade era al juego… Negó con la cabeza, algo resignada. Después de todo, si después de los años que hacía que estaba al lado de ella y no lo había conseguido, ya nada podría hacer que ella cambiara de opinión¿verdad? Sí, definitivamente, esa mujer no cambiaría.

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto¡Yo misma le recomendé al consejo de ancianos de la aldea! –la vena en la sien de la antigua Godaime era notoria-. Voy a matarle…

- Tsunade-sama… El chico hace todo lo que puede por la Aldea…

- ¡Me importa una mierda! –otro jarrón menos en la preciosa estancia. Una gota de sudor cayó por detrás de la cabeza de Shizune.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Había pasado ya medio día, el calor era casi insoportable y eso que estaban casi a finales de verano, pero parecía que el tiempo no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso.

Gaara paró una vez más. Se secó el sudor de la frente y en ese momento advirtió un chakra no muy lejos de donde él estaba, así que subió a un par de ramas más arriba del árbol en el que había parado, para esconderse de los intrusos.

En ese momento pudo distinguir a dos figuras. Parecían estar buscando algo o a _alguien_.

- Estoy seguro de que el rastro indicaba hacia este sitio –dijo una de las figuras.

- Puedes haberte equivocado. No sería la primera vez y sabes que los errores se pagan caro y más ahora.

- ¡Que es por aquí¡Seguro que se han escondido!

Gaara dejó a Naruto escondido en aquella rama y bajó a donde había parado antes, mostrándose a los recién llegados.

- ¡Ves¡No me equivocaba! –dijo con malicia la primera figura, llevando una extraña máscara en el rostro.

- Ya, deja de montar escándalo, Tobi. Me das dolor de cabeza con tanto parloteo –dijo la otra figura mirando mal a la primera.

- ¿Dónde está el jinchuriiki –dijo Tobi sin hacer caso al otro.

- ¿Quién? –dijo Gaara calmadamente-. No sé de qué o de quién me hablas –respondió Gaara, cruzándose de brazos. Había dejado la calabaza, pero sabía que en aquel terreno había suficiente arena para poder protegerle a él y al Hokage. Después de todo, era un bosque y en los bosques siempre hay tierra y arena.


End file.
